onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Manga Sanji Pre Timeskip Infobox.png
Ugh Old art style vs. new art style. Obviously the new art style should be in the infobox, since you know...., Sanji isn't drawn like that anymore. 18:17, February 2, 2013 (UTC) It's for a pre-timeskip image, so he's not gonna be drawn like either art style anymore anyways. Regardless of art style, we just need the best pre-timeskip manga image that we can find. "Most current" doesn't apply, since "most current" is after the timeskip, and it's not what we're looking for here. I don't think your image, even with its color is better than the one I provided, since it is full-body and does not have Sanji's hands covered in drawings that were never seen other than on one cover page. 19:22, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't matter really. This is oda's old art style from the beginning of the series. We should use the updated art style with the SAME OUTFIT, even though it has the paint, (which doesn't even matter!). 19:31, February 2, 2013 (UTC) The paint matters. Here's a quote from User:Galaxy9000 from here: "It's a change in appearance, therefore it is a different outfit. Galaxy9000 (talk) 17:26, September 8, 2012 (UTC)" Also, the color spread image is still not full-body. The manga image is, ergo, it is the best image. 20:25, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Also, the black and white image is still not the new art style. The colored image is, ergo, it is the best image. 20:27, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I think what the character is wearing matters more than how it's drawn. 20:27, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Clearly Galaxy and JustSomeDude are in a deadlock here. 20:29, February 2, 2013 (UTC) He's wearing the exact same outfit, but with a little paint on his hands. 20:29, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Nada. And new art style is much, much, much, much less important that full body vs. not full body. 20:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) A character's appearance is put above full body. If I had a very crappy blurry full body image, would you want that in place of a better image? 20:36, February 2, 2013 (UTC) No, I would not want a bad full body image. However, this image is perfectly fine. It's not blurry or low quality. Old art style does not equal bad quality. Art style can matter, but it's not more important than full body or not. Users get a better understanding of what Sanji looks like from viewing a full body image than one that is in a new art style and not full body. 20:40, February 2, 2013 (UTC) The black-and-white image as it currently stands is a bit low quality, but that can be fixed. The shot of Sanji in the manga is fine. 20:43, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Old art style isn't displaying the correct infobox picture. 20:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) How so? It's still Sanji. It's still manga. It's still pre-timeskip. 21:18, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Nada and JSD. Art style matters less than full-body/outfit/paint.